The Insane Nintendogs Story
by CrazyRabidPony
Summary: [Nintendogs] A hyperactive and slowwitted teenage girl named Jessie moved into the city of Nintendogs! Join her on her quest to train puppies, meet new friends, and battle against the forces of evil! Maybe :wink:
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood, You Loser!

White Pony: Let's take this fiction writing to a whole different level!

Disclaimer Dude: Let's not and say we didn't.

White Pony: That's a good one, Disclaimer Dude! Disclaimer Dude, do your disclaiming of disclaimingness!

Disclaimer Dude: ... Whatever... White Pony doesn't own Nintendogs...

_**The Insane Nintendogs Story**_

_**Chapter One: Welcome to the Neighborhood, you Loser!**_

Jessie never actually fit anywhere in the so-called modern life society. She lived in a rundown apartment owned my a lowlife who was in serious dept to the city's mafia. The owner had a serious addiction to carousels and he had borrowed way too many quarters. So the mafia arrived at the apartment housings on their super cool pink scooters to pay their pal a visit.

They busted down a random door by using the most fat member of the mob to find that they have visited the wrong room. An old lady emerged from the shadows within the depths of her living quarters wielding the most destructive weapon the mafia had ever seen: A plastic spork!

"What is the meaning of this?! Busting down my door?" the old lady with the plastic spork of doom demanded, "I just fixed the door from last time!"

"Sorry, ma'am!" the don of the mafia(who was wearing a rainbow wig) held up his hands defensively, "We was just lookin' for the guy who owns dis joint."

"He's next door." she replied.

"Thanks." The mafia broke down the door next to the old lady's room, "AHA!"

"PLEASE DON'T BREAK MY LEGS, MR. DON BOSS SIR! I TOLD YOU I WOULD PAY YOU BACK!" the pathetic human being exclaimed hysterically as he curled up into a ball in the corner.

"You're time is up, Doctor Dept. And I told you I prefer bein' called 'Cotton Candy'!" the rainbow wigged don said to Doctor Dept.

"W-What are you g-going t-to do with m-m-me?" the bum whimpered.

"What's comin' to youse! Sick 'em, Mista Dumplins!" A tiny champagne colored Chihuahua came from behind Cotton Candy and attacked his victim.

&&&&&&

"Darn that landlord!" Jessie cursed, "Now where will I live?" Right on cue, a page from the classifieds flew into Jessie's face. She reached out desperately to find her way around the hobo-infested streets of the city.

"Help! I can't see!" Jessie cried out, but expected no help from any of the city's residents that believed in looking out for themselves only, "I'm blind!"

Jessie wandered onto the roadway that was heavy with traffic. People honked their horns and shouted out naughty words at her as she staggered about blindly. The driver of a semi slammed on his breaks and skidded sideways. It tripped over a neon taxi, flew into the air, landed on more neon taxis, and exploded. A fire truck came in three seconds to put out the blaze. Jessie wandered onto the other side of the street after causing more destruction and chaos and then she suddenly had the sense to remove the newspaper from her face.

"Whew... that was scary. I could've wandered into traffic and caused destruction and chaos..." Jessica said to herself while being oblivious of the fiery semi covering the mass of crushed taxis and fire trucks and ambulances right next to her. Then her eyes came across an article in the classifieds, "What's this? '**_Home for Sale in peaceful city of Nintendogs. Wonderful neighborhood with many friendly people. Beautiful environment with parks, fountains, farms, and an ocean scenery. Call: Quibbyroastybrass._**' This place sounds great! I better call right away!"

Jessie accessed a pay phone that had magically appeared into thin air and she called Quibbyroastybrass, head of the Nintendogs real estate.

"**_Hello, Nintendogs Real Estate and Pizza Delivery Services. This is Quibbyroastybrass speaking." _**An semi enthusiastic voice answered Jessie's call.

"Yeah, I would like to order a small double cheese and pepperoni pizza, please." said Jessie.

"**_Anything else for you, miss?"_** Quibbyroastybrass asked.

"Yeah! I want to buy the house I saw in the ad!" Jessie said hyperactively.

"_**Sure, but there's a catch."**_

"I never tried pizza with ketchup."

"_**No! A catch! A condition you have to meet in order to be able to purchase the house in the Nintendogs town."**_

"I thought it was a city."

"_**It's both."**_

"Oh... Well, what's the catch?"

"_**Thought you'd never ask. The catch is: As soon as you move into your new house, you have to get a puppy."**_

"A puppy? I LOVE PUPPIES!"

"_**That's the spirit! I'll send a horse-drawn carriage over to ya so you can get your patootie over here!"**_

"Patootie?"

"_**...Yeah..."**_

"Sorry, I never heard anyone say 'Patootie' before."

"_**You'll get use to it."** _After that, Quibbyroastybrass hung up.

&&&&

This was it. Jessie moved into her new house, signed the contract with Quibbyroastybrass, and now she was making her way to the Kennel. She knocked musically on the door and she looked down at the doormat that said 'Wipe Your Paws' until it was answered. Jessie was immediately tackled to the ground by the loony who had answered the door.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MISSIONARIES?!?! I AM NOT INTERESTED IN JOINING YOU!!" the man bellowed in Jessie's face.

"What's a missionary?" Jessica asked innocently. The madman helped the uncorrupted girl to her feet and he apologized for tackling her.

"Thank goodness you haven't yet been corrupted by the evilness of the evilly evil missionaries! If any ever come up to your doorstep lock your doors, shut your windows, turn the lights off, and hide in your closet!"

"Okay!" Jessie nodded happily.

"Good. Now have you come for a puppy?" the loony asked.

Jessie nodded happily again.

"Come with me... uh... What's your name?"

"Jessie." Jessie replied.

"Come with me, Jessie, and we will find you your new best friend!" the loony lead Jessie deeper into the Kennel and showed her the many different breeds.

"There's so many!"

"Duh."

Jessie watched the little ones frolic with each other, sniff each other, and plot world domination with each other, "They're all so cute! I don't know which one to pick!"

"Will this take a while?" the loony asked.

Jessie nodded happily once again.

"Alright..." the loony pulled up a chair and began reading a book while Jessie observed each puppy.


	2. Love at First Sight Or is it?

White Pony: That was a couple of wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer Dude: ...

White Pony: Disclaimer Dude, disclaim!

Disclaimer Dude: White Pony doesn't own Nintendogs.

_**The Insane Nintendogs Story**_

_**Chapter Two: Love at First Sight... Or is it?**_

Jessie dashed over to the threesome of Siberian Huskies as soon as her eyes fell onto them. There was a black and white male, a dark grey female, and a light grey female.

The loony popped up behind Jessie, startling her and making her jump up so high that her head became stuck in the ceiling.

"Hey, where did the puppies go?" came Jessie's muffled voice as her head remained in the hole it made in the ceiling.

"Not again." the loony mused and he approached the light grey female, "This female pup has a very bright personality and is highly recommended for first time dog owners."

The mentioned puppy looked up at the loony, _"Me? I don't think so, pal! My personality description is 'This fiery young female is a bit naughty, so she requires constant attention and supervision!"_

"She is?" Jessie's muffled voice as her body dangled from the ceiling, "I'll take her then!"

The puppy gazed up at Jessie's dangling body, _"Who's that?"_

"Would you like some help first?" the sane loony asked Jessie.

"Help with what? Where are you? I don't see you!" the loony sighed. He grabbed onto Jessie's ankles and pulled her out of the ceiling, "There you are! ... Help with what?"

"...Nothing... The puppy costs $528."

"_I'm worth every virtual penny!"_

"Okie dokie, artichokie!" Jessie exclaimed as she exchanged the money for the puppy.

"How did you know my name?!" the loony demanded.

"_She's psychic!"_

"I dunno... What is your name?" Jessie asked in confusion.

"_Maybe not."_

"Artichokie. Okie Dokie Artichokie," the loony replied, "..Yeah... Thank you, come again!"

"Okie Dokie!"

"What?" Okie Dokie Artichokie asked.

"What?" Jessie asked in confusion.

"What?... Never mind! Just call me 'Loony' like everyone else does."

"What?"

"What?!" Loony's eye twitched.

After several minutes of 'what's and utter confusion, Jessie eventually left the Kennel with her new puppy.

"Sucker." Loony said to himself.

Jessie skipped to her condominium with her Siberian Husky in her arms.

"_Finally! I am free! Buahahahahahahaha!" _the puppy grinned happily.

Jessie set her puppy on the polished wooden floor of her house. The Husky looked around, taking in new scents in the unfamiliar area. She walked around slowly with her tail set low, signifying her obvious uneasiness.

"_What is this weird place?"_

Jessie tried to whistle, but she couldn't. So she clicked her tongue at her puppy.

The puppy looked at her potentially rabid owner. _"What are you doing? Stop that! Don't make me come over there!"_

Jessie continued clicking her tongue.

"_That's it! Here I come!" _The puppy yapped and walked over to Jessie.

"Good, girl!" Jessie cooed and she began to scratch her ears.

"_What did... Oooohhh... That feels good..." _The Husky panted and licked her chops in pleasure. Soon she relaxed and rolled onto her back and Jessie rubbed it. _"Ooohoooohooooo!... That's the spot... Yeeaaaaah..." _The Husky's tail increased it's wagging speed and moved her body in motion with Jessie's hand.

"You're such a good girl! I have an idea of what I'm going to call you!" Jessie squealed as the puppy got up and sniffed a random spot in the living room.

"_That's nice."_

Jessie clicked her tongue to gain the Husky's attention.

"_What?"_

"Koona!"

"_What did you say about my mother?"_

"Koona!" Jessie repeated.

"_What's a 'Koona'?"_

"Koona!"

"_Why do you keep calling me 'Koona'?"_

"Koona!"

"_Is that suppose to be my name?"_

"Koona!" Jessie called once more.

"_I get it! Koona is my name!" _The Siberian Husky who was just named Koona barked in acknowledgment.

"Are you hungry, Koona?" Jessie asked her puppy.

"_Yes!" _Koona yapped.

"Are you thirsty?"

"_Yes!" _Koona yapped again.

"Here you are." Jessie set a bowl of Dry Food and Bottled Water.

"_W00t!" _Koona munched down on the Dry Food until she was full and lapped down the Bottled Water until her thirst was quenched. Then Koona had a naughty idea.


End file.
